


It's Too Late For This

by YuGiOhRox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr prompt: "GrayLu and 'things you said at 1 am'"</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's Too Late For This

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: "GrayLu and 'things you said at 1 am'"

“Lucy I might need your help getting home.”

“Gray it’s 1 in the morning and I finally made sure Natsu wouldn’t sneak into my bed, what is it that’s going to delay my sleep even more?”

“Cana got me, I don’t feel ‘drunk’ drunk, it’s more like ‘I’m not entirely sure I can make it all the way back to my house alone’ drunk.”

A sigh was Lucy’s initial reaction, she’d had to stay late at the guild to help Mira with some things after a party and she’d checked to make sure Natsu was conked out on the floor before she got ready to leave until Gray stumbled over.

It wasn’t the idea of helping her boyfriend that was the problem, oh not that at all! But… sleep.

Her goal from now on should have been to stop all the late nights, though at this rate she knew she’d never stick to it.

“Well, your house is farther away from the guild than mine is, and with all the mess still leftover it probably wouldn’t be a good idea for you to sleep here.”

It really wasn’t, Natsu and Gajeel had dragged Laxus into a fight and then, well, the whole building looked like it could fall in on itself if somebody so much as blew on it.

“I guess you’re just going to have to stay at my place for the night.” One thing Lucy didn’t care to do right then? Look at the expression on Gray’s face, she’d probably become too embarrassed about her suggestion if she saw him.

Making sure to avoid eye contact, she brought his arm over her shoulder as a support, starting the trek away from their guild and to her apartment.

*/*\\*

By the time they got back to Lucy’s home, her fingertips were dark red, matching the colour in her cheeks from being exposed to the cold. Normally she’d set up the fireplace, but all she really wanted was to collapse, changing wasn’t even something she’d consider at that point.

“Thanks for the help Lucy, and for letting me stay over. I don’t need a blanket and I don’t mind the couch, so get yourself into bed okay?” Gray’s voice was soft, like it always was when he was being gentle with her or when he was worried, it was soothing.

“No, don’t sleep on the couch, come into bed with me.”

“Lucy are you serious? I really am fine with the couch and you’ll probably hit me in the morning…”

“At this rate I won’t be awake in time for ‘morning’.” She got herself under the covers and rolled over onto her side, opening her arms wide as if she wanted a hug, which she did. “Gray get over here, I’m freezing and you can keep me warm.”

“Lucy, are you _really_  sure?”

“Gray Fullbuster if you don’t get in my bed this instant and cuddle me you can sleep on the streets.”

Her intention had been to be threatening, but judging from his chuckle? It hadn’t really worked.

“Alright then Princess.”


End file.
